1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail polish and, more particularly, to an apparatus that automatically mixes a nail polish container to produce an ideal consistency for application of the nail polish to finger nails.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nail polish that is stored in a glass bottle will experience a settling process proportional to the amount of time the bottle remains in a sedentary state (not in use). For gel-based and lacquer-based nail polish products, the manufacturer generally recommends that a user manually shakes the bottle for a period of 60 seconds prior to applying the nail polish stored therein. Each bottle of nail polish typically includes one or more mixing balls for aiding the mixing process. The process of manually shaking a nail polish bottle can be aggravating and cumbersome in a professional environment such as a nail salon, and does not produce an ideal consistency for application of the nail polish to finger nails. While several devices for mixing nail polish stored in bottles have been developed, the majority of these devices, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,302 to Rohan, only vibrate the bottle, which does not adequately mix the nail polish.
Considering the shortcomings of presently available nail polish mixing devices, there exists a need for an apparatus for automatically oscillating a nail polish bottle in a combined vertical and lateral motion to produce better nail polish consistency for application to finger nails.